Ich kann was, was du nicht kannst!
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Draco wird 15 und plötzlich kann er etwas, was die meisten anderen Leute nicht können.Was er wohl mit der neu gewonnen Kraft anstellt? SLASH CHAP 2 ist endlch da!
1. 0 Prolog

Ich kann was, was du nicht kannst!  
  
Autors: Dracos-Honey und Schuschu-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, das meiste gehört Joanne K Rowling, nur Draco halt nicht mehr. Der sitzt hier geknebelt hinter uns auf dem Bett und jammert. *g*  
  
Summary: Unbekannt  
  
Warnings: Erst vor uns. PG-? Können wir nicht genau einschätzen. SLASH FF. Harry Potter Verarsche! Außerdem gilt die Grundsätzlich Warnung bei unseren Gemeinschaftsprojekten. Bei allen Schäden, die durch das Lesen dieser FF davon getragen werden, haften wir nicht. Wer glaubt, er müsse uns in die Klapse einweisen, Pech gehabt. Da wohnen wir schon längst. *gg*  
  
Widmung: Beginnen wir mit meinem Bett, auf dem sich Draco in Seide räkelt. Danke Bett! Dann meinem Schrank und ihrem auch, meinem Stuhl, ihrem Stuhl und unserem Computern, die uns durch schwere Zeiten hindurch begleitet haben. Wir lieben euch alle.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry und noch ein paar andere.  
  
Reviews: Wären euch echt dankbar wenn ihr reviewt.  
  
Diese Story ist nicht Beta gelesen. (Keiner hat sich getraut)  
  
Viel Spaß! Weiter sagen wir jetzt nichts dazu.  
  
Na gut noch etwas: Zeichenerklärung:  
  
Traum "...." Blabla '...' denkdenk (...) Kommentare unserer Wenigkeiten  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Das ist unser Prolog, wer mehr will reviewt.  
  
~~~~Prolog~~~~  
  
Er rannte die Nockturn Gasse herunter.  
  
Er musste schnellst möglich zu seinem Vater.  
  
Aber war es wirklich wahr, was die Frau ihm erzählt hatte, konnte man sich auf solche Leute verlassen?  
  
*Flashback vor etwa 5min*  
  
"Na, Kleiner komm mal her. Ich kann Sachen sehen, die den meisten Leuten verborgen bleiben."  
  
Angesprochener Kleiner mir blonden Haaren ging gemächlich auf die Frau zu.  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand!"  
  
"Auf so einen Wahrsagequatsch fall ich nicht rein, schließlich bin ich ein..."  
  
"....ein Malfoy!", beendete sie seinen Satz.  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an. "Woher wissen sie..."  
  
"Ja, blablabla, dass gleiche hatte ich mit deinem Vater auch. (Eindeutig? Zweideutig!) Immer den selben Scheiß mit euch Malfoys!"  
  
"Was bitte soll das jetzt heißen. Woher wissen sie überhaupt..."  
  
"Ich hab immer das Pech auf nen Malfoy zu treffen. Jedes Mal vor seinem 15. Geburtstag begegne ich einem und muss ihm seine Lebensbestimmung erzählen. Ich glaub, ich sollte echt mal den Standpunkt wechseln."  
  
Das Fragezeichen auf seiner Stirn wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu wachsen. "Was für ne Bestimmung, davon weiß ich nichts."  
  
"War ja klar, das Lucius dir nichts erzählt hat. Ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun." Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Bordstein fallen. "Setz dich. Könnte ein bisschen länger dauern bis du es kapiert hast."  
  
Ungeduldig setzte der Junge sich. "Machen sie schon. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
"Jaja, immer schön geschmeidig bleiben. Ich mach ja schon. Also....... es gibt da einen Fluch....."  
  
"Einen Fluch?"  
  
"Ja, ich erklär doch gerade, also nerv nicht. Wie schon gesagt, es gibt da einen Fluch...."  
  
"Sie wiederholen sich!"  
  
"Und du unterbrichst mich! Naja, von diesem Fluch ist halt jedes männliche Mitglied deiner Familie befallen. Im Jahre...."  
  
"Interessiert mich nicht! Kommen sie auf den Punkt."  
  
"Auch noch ungeduldig. Aber so sind sie ja alle. Was ich sagen wollte, du wirst nach deinem 15. Geburtstag regelmäßig, ... ja wie soll ich sagen, ... deine Träume werden halt wahr."  
  
"Was? Wirklich alle?" (Falls das jetzt einer denkt. Der Junge hat keine Hintergedanken oder so. Er ist halt in der Pubertät.)  
  
"Ja, alles was du träumst."  
  
Er sah sie eindringlich für einige Momente an und rannte dann los.  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
~~~~Prolog Ende~~~~  
  
Geschafft, der Prolog ist fertig. Noch ist die Story harmlos. Doch was passiert wenn wirklich alle von Dracos Träumen wahr werden. Bleibt die Story wirklich jugendfrei?  
  
Wir werden es sehen im nächsten Teil, wenn es wieder heißt: Ich kann was was du nicht kannst!  
  
Bis dahin die Werbung.  
  
Cu  
  
Schuschu-chan und Dracos-Honey 


	2. 1 Ich seh was, was ihn nicht seht

Wir möchten uns noch mal ganz herzlich bei Shelley bedanken, die uns auf das Problem aufmerksam gemacht hat. Das ist echt lieb von dir! *Dichknuddeln* Hier ist das neue Chap ohne diese komischen Fehler. 

Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich (Dracos-Honey) hab das Kapitel ausersehen gelöscht! Wir mussten alles noch einmal schreiben. *heul* Alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich jetzt ein Hauself, wäre das ganz schlecht. *sichschlägt*

Danke an alle Reviewer, mit so vielen Reviews hatten wir gar nicht gerechnet. Und das nur für den Prolog. Wir freuen uns riesig. Immer schön weiter so. wir lieben euch alle.

@Isi: Super, dass es dir gefällt! Danke für das Review!

@Shelley: Danke! Schön, dass du es magst.

@Jessy: Cool! Danke für das Review.

@Aidua C. Aksonaj: Erst mal danke! Aber ich finde es super, dass du für die Story eine gute Zukunft voraussiehst. *g*

@Ralna: Also, thank you very much (können ja nicht immer das gleiche schreiben) for reviewing.(Jetzt sind unsere Englischküste aber auch vorbei *g*) Wie machen ja schon so schnell es geht.

@gnufi: Vielen Dank für das Review. Fühlst du dich von uns zu etwas gedrängt? *g* Das wollen wir echt nicht.

@Lapis: Hey, danke für das Lob und das Review. Es freut uns, dass es dir gefällt. Da ist natürlich nur die Frage, ob Draco mit seiner Kraft umgehen kann. Was wenn er etwas träumt, dass er eventuell später bereut? *g*

@Penelope Clearwater: Wir schreiben ja schon! Danke für das Review. Und ich (Dracos-Honey) wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mich zu deinen Favorit Autor und die Story unter Favorit Stories gestellt hasst. Das ist echt total lieb von dir!

@sweetlove89: Danke! Ich bin echt geschmeichelt, wegen der ganzen Komplimente! Aber man darf auch das Schuschu-chan, das an der Geschichte mitschreibt nicht vergessen. Meine Ideen? JA, wo nehm ich die her? Ich kann nur sagen, dass Drac ne echte Inspiration ist. *g*

@Angel: Lieb von dir, dass du reviewt hast. Danke. Freut uns, dass du weiter lesen willst.

@yvymaus: Danke! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Wir haben uns gefreut! Lest du auch weiter?

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Autors: Dracos-Honey und Schuschu-chan

Disclaimer: Ales nicht unseres, bis auf Draco der immer noch auf dem Bett sitzt und jammert. Heulsuse! Naja, auf jeden Fall sind alle Recht von Harry Potter bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Außerdem haben wir beschlossen, dass die Handlung der Story verkäuflich ist. Das Problem ist halt nur, dass wir noch gar keine richtige Storyline haben.

Summary: Immer noch unbekannt.

Warnings: Wie immer erst einmal vor uns. Für jegliche Schäden die durch das Lesen verursacht werden kommen wir nicht auf. PG-? Absolut keine Ahnung! Läuft aber unter PG-13. Das Ganze ist eine SLASH FF wer damit nicht klar kommt sollte erst gar nicht lesen.

Widmung: Die Widmung bleibt gleich. Nur mein Bett muss noch mal extra erwähnt werden, also mach ich das mal: Danke, mein über alles geliebtes Bett. Dass du Draco immer noch auf dir liegen lässt, find ich echt toll.

Reviews: Reviews sind uns echt wichtig. 

Diese Story wird nicht beta gelesen. (Die trauen sich alle nicht!) Weiß jemand wo man so nen Beat-Sklaven kaufen kann? Wir waren letztens bei Ikea aber die Dinger waren ausverkauft!

Na gut noch etwas: Zeichenerklärung:

.... Traum

"...." Blabla

‚...' denkdenk

(...) Kommentare unserer Wenigkeiten

Naja, bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen:

Viel Spaß und nehmt es nicht zu ernst.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Chap 1

~Ich seh was, was ihr nicht seht~

Aufgeregt stand er in der Küche seines Elternhauses.

"Was ist denn Draco?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt.

Draco hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter wunderte sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr über ihn.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"Was willst du, Draco? Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe arbeiten." Lucius saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete den Jungen, der im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

"Wie, was will ich? Wieso hast du mir nie erzählt, dass auf unserer Familie ein Fluch liegt?"

"Ich fand es nicht sonderlich wichtig, weißt du? Aber ich hätte es dir schon noch erzählt."

"Ach, du hättest mir das schon noch erzählt? Wann den? Wenn es vorbei ist?" Draco schmiss sich in den Ledernen Sessel vor sich.

"Bleib mal ganz ruhig. Bis dahin hätte ich es dir auf jeden Fall erzählt. Außerdem

weißt du es ja jetzt. Und wen du dann die Güte hättest mich arbeiten zu lassen..." Er machte eine Handbewegung, die seinem Sohn zeigen sollte, dass er verschwinden sollte.

Dieser jedoch ging gar nicht darauf ein und sagte: "Sprich nicht so geschwollen, Dad. Das klingt total schwul. Und ich stör dich ja wohl nicht beim Arbeiten, sondern wohl ehr beim fernsehen."

"Ist das gleiche." War das einzige was er als Antwort bekam. 

Deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Es war so wie so schon spät. Der Weg von der Nokturn Gasse war lang gewesen und den fahrenden Ritter hatte er nicht rufen können, da er seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte.

"Scheiße!" War die einzige Aussage, die von ihm zu hören war, als er über seien Lieblings Sneakers fiel, die er dort am vorherigen Tag drapiert hatte. 

Langsam zog Draco sich aus (Will jemand Details? *g*) und legte sich dann auf das mit grünem Satin bezogene Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Draco stand vollbepackt am Bahnhof. Mit seinem neuem drachenledernden Koffer, den er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, schlenderte er den Bahnsteig entlang. Doch a propos Geburtstag. Alle, aber auch wirklich alle Nächte, waren traumlos geblieben. Und das jetzt wo Draco doch unbedingt träumen wollte...

Plötzlich wurde er zu Boden gerissen. "Toll gemacht Crabbe!", war die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte, als er sich wieder auf die Beine stellte und die teuren Roben abklopfte. Und ein "Grins nicht so doof, Potter. Das gibt Falten, aber das macht bei deinem Gesicht auch nichts mehr!" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg in den Zug. Dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

"Was glaubst du, wer dieses Jahr DADA unterrichten wird?", fragte Goyle, als sie sich in einem leeren Abteil nieder gelassen hatten.

"Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung." Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und zeigte somit seinen ‚Freunden', dass er keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch hatte.

Er blickte in die trostlosen, vom Regen verschleierte Landschaft. Alles um ihn herum machte Draco furchtbar schläfrig. 

Dumbledore lädt ein zum diesjährigen Homecomming Ball. Frei nach dem Motto, die feminine Seite in mir! War auf einem großen rosa Transparent zu lesen. Da drunter war dann geschrieben: Alle Schüler Hogwarts sind verpflichtet zu kommen. An alle Jungen beziehungsweise an alle Männer, bitte erscheinen sie in Kleidern.

~ZEITSPRUNG~

Und da stand er, Harry Potter in einem dunkelblauen bunt gepunktetem Minikleid und unterhielt sich mit einem ganz in rot gekleidetem Etwas. Außer rot war bei dieser Gestalt nichts zu erkennen.

Draco, selbst in einem grünen Blümchenkleid, beobachtete die beiden. Wie konnte Harry sich nur mit so etwas abgeben? Das war sogar unter Potters Würde. 

Draco fand Harry an diesem Abend einfach furchtbar sexy. (Ganz ruhig da hinten auf dem Bett. Ist doch nur ne Story!) 

Doch er konnte ja wohl nicht schwul sein, nach all den Freundinnen, die er gehabt hatte....

Naja, vielleicht konnte er schon, aber das war hier nicht das Thema.

~ZEITSPRUNG~

"Was willst du, Malfoy?" Harry war sichtlich nervös und stolperte immer weiter zurück, bis zu der kalten Steinwand wo er dann stehen blieb.

"Was ich will, ist das so schwer zu erraten?", fragte Draco mit einem lasziven Grinsen auf den Lippen.

~ZEITSPRUNG~

"Oh Draco, komm schon! Schneller, härter..... Oh Draco, das ist so gut.... Bitte!"

Harry wand sich unter Dracos Körper.

"Ich mag es, wenn du bettelst!" Draco verlangsamte den Rhythmus absichtlich.

Harry liefen Tränen aus den geschlossen Augen. "Oh, bitte Draco, mach schon."

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

Angesprochener reckte sich kurz und sah dann in die Augen des anderen. "Was?" War das einzige was er sagte, als Crabbe ihn schief, immer noch leicht verwirrt ansah.

"Naja, du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt!"

"Was?" Mehr viel Draco dazu nicht ein.

"Hab ich doch gesagt, du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt!"

Draco schlug sich schmerzlich vor die Stirn. "Die Frage war rhetorisch gestellt, du Idiot."

Jetzt schien Crabbes Verstand völlig zu versagen. "Was,... wie..... ich mein,.....!"

"Versuch es erst gar nicht. Frag einfach nicht, dass macht die Sache um einiges leichter! Ich hatte einen Alptraum, okay. Nicht mehr nicht weniger!" Draco sah Crabbe bestimmend in die Augen.

Ja, es war wirklich ein Alptraum. Er und Potter... Das war einfach unvorstellbar. 

Draco hoffte inständig, dass es den Fluch seiner Familie nicht gab. Er war nicht mehr so wild darauf es am eigenen Leib zu testen, wie nur wenige Minuten zuvor.

Doch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Was wenn es doch passieren würde?

Und das Schlimmste war, das etwas in ihm drin sagte, das ES passieren würde...

~tbc~

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Hi!

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ob es den Fluch wohl wirklich gibt? 

Wird Draco wohl etwas mit Harry anfangen?

Wir werden es sehen, in der nächsten Folge von: Ich kann was, was du nicht kannst.

Aber jetzt erst mal die Werbung....

Ich würden uns natürlich über Reviews riesig freuen.

Wollt ihr Lime? Wenn nicht, Pech gehabt, im nächsten Chap gibt es das nämlich.

Bis bald

Schuschu-chan und Dracos-Honey.

PS: Nach den Ferien geht es auf jeden Fall weiter. Wenn wir uns beeilen, (ihr könnt uns mit Reviews erpressen) gibt es auch noch eins davor. 

Alle möglichen Leute im Internet behaupten ja, sie hätten die Privatadresse von Tom Felton. Ich hätte sie auch sooooo gerne. Also wenn sie einer hat, würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr sie an meine E-Mail Adresse schicken würdet. Auch Fansites sind willkommen. Im voraus schon mal DANKE! 


	3. 2 Von Pünktchen und Blümchen

Okay, wir dachten, vor Jahresende könnten wir euch noch einmal mit einem Kapitel beglücken. Sozusagen als nach weihnachtliches Geschenk.  
  
Wir wissen, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber vielleicht kommt das nächste ja schneller.  
  
Danke an die Zahlreichen Reviewer! Mit so viel Ansturm hatten wir gar nicht gerechnet. Aber je mehr, desto besser, oder? Auf jeden Fall wollten wir uns bei euch bedanken. DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
@Shelley: Also noch mal danke, dass du uns auf das nette kleine Problem aufmerksam gemacht hast.  
  
@gnufi: Danke schön! Jaja, erpressen macht dir Spaß was? *g* Ich kenn auch keinen, der was gegen Lime hat, aber es soll ja solche Leute geben.  
  
@Angel: Danke! Ja, es ist ein bisschen verwirrend, aber das sollte sich in diesem Kapitel ändern. Aber lass dich/euch überraschen. Es kam dir nicht nur kurz vor, es war auch kurz. Das hier sollte dich dafür aber entschädigen.  
  
@Die Geschichtenerzaelerin: Schön, dass du reviewst! Ja, es ist ein kleines bisschen unrealistisch! Aber vielleicht träumt Draco ja auch anders als der Rest der Menschheit. Wer weiß, wer weiß? Wir finden es gut, wenn du viel schreibst. Mögen lange Reviews. Und ja, wir sind dem Shonen-ai-Wahn verfallen.  
  
@jessy: Danke für das Review. Das das verwirrend war, tut uns leid. Klärt sich aber in diesem Chap.  
  
@sweetlove89: Danke für das Review und die Komplimente. Wir beeilen uns ja schon.  
  
@DankeAnke: Danke schön! Aller Zeiten? Wohl ehr nicht! Trotzdem danke! Nur eine Frage hätte ich dann schon! Wer ist Jürgen und was vorlesen? Naja, vielleicht habe ich ja wieder was nicht mitbekommen.  
  
@yvymaus: Danke sehr. Schreiben schon so schnell wir können. Magst du den lieben netten Draco etwa nicht? *g*  
  
@mastermind: Danke, dass du reviewt hast. Freut uns, dass es dir gefällt. Danke dass du die Story zu den Favorits gestellt hast.  
  
@Serafine: Schön, dass du es ließt. Haben uns über das Review echt gefreut. Schreiben ja schon so schnell es geht.  
  
@Assassin: Danke! Den nächsten Teil gibt es auf jeden Fall. Hoffen, du ließt ihn auch!?  
  
@bolika: Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke! Gleich 5 Stück? Ja, wir beeilen uns ja schon, sind uns nur manchmal nicht so ganz einig und dann dauert das ganze ein bissl länger.  
  
@Shibera: Danke! Hier ist das nächste Chap.   
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey und Schuschu-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Bisher gehört nur Draco uns, die anderen kriegen wir auch noch. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.  
  
Summary: ja,...ähm...also...  
  
Warnings: Dann warnen wir erst mal vor uns. Sprich: Zwei Irren mit einem PC. Dann haben wir noch ne PG-? Warnung, ein bisschen (oder eigentlich einigem) Slash, ...etc.  
  
BITTE BEACHTEN: Dieses Kapitel enthält verunstaltetes Lime (Lemon). Wer so was nicht verträgt, sollte es nicht lesen. Also... Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Der Lemonbereich ist eingegrenzt. Für bleibende Schäden kann man uns nicht in Verantwortung ziehen. (Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen schlagen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker)  
  
Widmung: ...so.... ähm... mal wieder diesem lieben Bett, das eine interessante Person auf sich liegen hat...  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry und mal sehen, was sonst noch kommt ("was!". Nicht "wer". Okay...vielleicht auch wer *g*).  
  
Reviews: Bitte, bitte schreiben *flehendguck*  
  
Die Story ist nicht Beta gelesen. Pah, sind alle zu feige für.  
  
Zeichenerklärung: Traum "..." Blabla '...' denkdenk (...) Kommentare unserer Wenigkeiten  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Chap2  
  
~Von Pünktchen und Blümchen~  
  
"Wir sind daha!" Hörte er eine viel zu schrille Stimme an seinem Ohr.  
  
"Ist ja gut Pansy, wir hätten es auch ohne dein nerviges Geschrei gemerkt." Draco drehte sich um und ließ die irritiert dreinblickende Pansy hinter sich.  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute er das, was er getan hatte. er sah etwas, was ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Unheimlich bekannt...  
  
'Dumbledore lädt ein zum diesjährigen Homecomming Ball. Frei nach dem Motto, die feminine Seite in mir!' War auf einem großen rosa Transparent zu lesen. Da drunter war dann geschrieben: 'Alle Schüler Hogwarts sind verpflichtet zu kommen. An alle Jungen beziehungsweise an alle Männer, bitte erscheinen sie in Kleidern.'  
  
Von allen Seiten war stöhnen von den Jungen zu vernehmen. Nur die Mädchen fanden die Idee lustig und malten sich schon die wildesten Phantasien aus. Nur Draco stand da wie paralysiert. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nein, nein, das ging einfach nicht.  
  
Draco machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer in den Slytherin Kerkern. Er wollte nicht zu der Einteilungszeremonie. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Nur nachdenken.  
  
Langsam packte er die Sachen aus seinem großen Koffer. Fein säuberlich wurde jedes einzelne Teil in den Eichenschrank gepackt. Dennoch, Draco war verwirrt. Er hatte das alles schon einmal erlebt, warum jetzt ausgerechnet noch mal?  
  
UND- Er sollte in einem Kleid kommen? So etwas besaß er doch gar nicht. Und wo sollte er so etwas hernehmen? Etwa eins kaufen? Nein, dass war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. Eigentlich wollte er ja gar nicht erst gehen, aber es war ja Pflicht.  
  
Er überlegte sich tausend und eine Ausrede um nicht hingehen zu müssen, doch keine war plausibel genug.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Stunde mit inneren Kämpfen entschloss er zu Pansy zu gehen. Die musste doch so was wie ein Kleid haben.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"Ja..", kam die Antwort aus den unendlichen Tiefen ihres Kleiderschrankes.  
  
"Hättest du,... ich mein, du weißt das ja mit dem Ball,... und da wollte ich dich fragen..." Pansy reckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür.  
  
"... und da wolltest du mich fragen, ob ich dir nicht vielleicht eines meiner Kleider leihen könnte?" Vollendete sie seinen Satz.  
  
"Genau, hast du eins?"  
  
Sie nickte und verschwand wieder in dem völlig zugepackten Schrank. Als sie wieder heraus kam, hielt sie ein grünes Minikleid mit lila und blauen Blumen hoch.  
  
"Das kenn ich doch!" Draco war noch mehr geschockt als vorher.  
  
Pansy sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ich hatte es noch nie an. ich komm mir da drin immer zu fett vor."  
  
"Ja,.....ähm.... Und dann soll ich das anziehen?", war Dracos einziger Kommentar.  
  
"Ja, es ist besser als nichts, oder. Außerdem, bei deiner Figur....Natürlich kannst du auch nackt gehen, das ist nämlich die Alternative, weißt du?"  
  
"Schon gut ich nehme es ja. Danke überings." Und so ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Vor dem Spiegel zog er das Ding dann an. es saß wie eine zweite Haut. Nur oben am Ausschnitt war es zu weit. "Egal", sagte er sich und beobachtete sich kritisch. Genau wie in seinem Traum....  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Es war Abend geworden. In ungefähr zehn Minuten würde der Ball anfangen.  
  
Draco hatte Angst. Was wenn genau das selbe wie in seinem Traum passieren würde?  
  
Nein, dass durfte einfach nicht sein. Irgendwie musste man das doch ändern können. (Oder auch nicht ()  
  
Draco wollte sich seinen Ängsten stellen.  
  
So lief er die große marmorne Treppe herunter. Die meisten Leute, den er begegnete sahen ihn verwundert an. sein Gefolge fehlte. Naja, vielleicht auch, weil er einfach super sexy in diesem geblümten Kleid aussah.  
  
Aber er war nicht der einzige, der so angesehen wurde. Harry Potter in einem dunkelblauen gepunktetem Kleid, hatte auch seinen gewissen Reiz. Er wurde nicht weniger von den Blicken der anderen ausgezogen.  
  
Draco schlenderte durch die großen Türen in die Halle, direkt auf die aufgebaute Bar zu. Wenn nichts half, würde er sich halt betrinken. Der Abend würde so wie so nichts bringen.  
  
Und da stand er, Harry Potter in dem dunkelblauen bunt gepunktetem Minikleid und unterhielt sich mit einem ganz in rot gekleidetem Etwas. Außer rot war bei dieser Gestalt nichts zu erkennen.  
  
Draco beobachtete sie. Potter sah heute wirklich nicht übel aus. Aber das durfte er ja nicht mal denken.  
  
Er war nicht bi, und schon gar nicht schwul. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.  
  
Und es musste ihm im Traum doch gefallen haben, sonst hätte er doch nicht gestöhnt. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, fand er es gar nicht so schlimm schwul zu sein. Mit jedem Glas Butterbier wurden die Sorgen immer mehr weggeschwemmt. Er trank bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er es nicht einmal mehr als schlimm empfand von seinem Vater ausgestoßen zu werden.  
  
Und dann ging er auf Harry zu...  
  
Harry saß an einem der vereinzelt stehenden Tische. Ohne auch wirklich drüber nachzudenken, ließ sich Draco auf den Stuhl neben Potter fallen.  
  
"Na Potter. Auch so'n Spaß?" sprach Draco mehr oder weniger verständlich.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" Auch Harrys Stimme schwankte. Vermutlich hatte er auch schon etwas intus.  
  
"Ich glaub das willst du gar nicht wissen."  
  
"Ach ja, und warum nicht?"  
  
"Weißt du Potter, das würde weit über deinen Horizont gehen." Er war zwar betrunken, aber immer noch ein Malfoy. Da würde er nie und nimmer mit Potter anders reden als sonst.  
  
"Weißte was Malfoy?" Harry schlug Draco leicht auf den Oberschenkel, vergass aber anscheint, die Hand anschließend wieder wegzunehmen. "Dieses Kleid steht dir... Warum trägst du so was nicht öfter?"  
  
'Hab ich mich gerade verhört? Oder versucht Potter sich gerade an mich ran zu machen? Nein...gar nicht erst drauf reagieren...vielleicht lässt sich der Traum noch ändern.'  
  
"Schön wenn es dir gefällt. Aber du scheinst dich in deinem gepunkteten Etwas wohl zu fühlen. Ist das deins?"  
  
"Haha Draco. Sehr witzig."  
  
'Bitte was? Hab ich mich gerade verhört. Potter hat mich Draco genannt.'  
  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er wie Harrys Hand, die sich ja immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel befand, sich langsam einen weg unter den Stoff des Kleides suchte.  
  
"Ähm Potter... was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" Die Verwirrung war nicht gerade schwer herauszuhören.  
  
"Das wirst du dann schon sehen." Hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr.  
  
'Warum hab ich Idiot auch nur gefragt? Ich sollte jetzt lieber schreiend wegrennen... Aber was würde dann aus meinem Ruf werden. Aber anderseits... so schlecht fühlt es sich gar nicht an.'  
  
Harrys Hand war zum Teil schon mit Stoff bedeckt und wanderte an der empfindlich Oberschenkelinnenseite immer noch weiter hinauf.  
  
"Potter lass das." zischte Draco.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Gefällst dir etwa nicht? Was ich hier fühle, sagt nämlich etwas ganz anderes."  
  
Draco konnte zwar im Moment nicht Harrys Gesicht sehen, da er den Raum absuchte, ob auch nicht irgendjemand mitbekam, was sie da gerade machen, aber er konnte das grinsen von Harry schon fast spüren.  
  
"Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast. Es sind hier um die was-weiß-ich- wie-vielen Schüler und dazu noch ein paar Lehrer. Wenn du unbedingt von der Schule fliegen willst... Also, ich hatte es nicht vor."  
  
Dann konnte er wieder den warmen Atem von Harry an seinem Ohr spüren. "Dann komm mit."  
  
Harry stand auf und ging in die Richtung der großen Türen. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Draco um und zwinkerte ihm lasziv zu, ehe er durch eine der Türen trat.  
  
'Auch egal' dachte sich Draco als er sich auch langsam von dem Stuhl erhob und auf die Türen zuging.  
  
Als er auf den Flur trat, blickte er sich kurz suchend um und entdeckte ziemlich schnell den schwarzen Haarschopf von Harry.  
  
Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich etwas, und er hat ziemlich schnell den anderen Jungen eingeholt.  
  
Als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen sind, waren sie auf einem Menschenleeren Gang. Schnell drückte Draco Harry an die steinerne Wand und presst seine Lippen auf die des etwas kleineren Jungen.  
  
Bevor Draco den Kuss vertiefen konnte, wurde er von Harry ein Stück weggedrückt, so dass sich die Beiden in die Augen sehen konnten.  
  
"Hab ich doch gewusst, dass der tolle Draco Malfoy sich für Jungs interessiert."  
  
"Geht es Harry, dem-Jungen-der-lebt-und-Retter-der-Welt, Potter etwa anders?"  
  
"Witzig Draco."  
  
Und schon zog Harry den blonden Jungen zu sich heran und ihre Lippen lagen ein weiteres mal aufeinander.  
  
Draco streifte mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen von Harry, um um Einlass zu bitten. Dieser wurde ihm auch sofort gewährt und als Harry seine Lippen etwas öffnete, drang Dracos Zunge in das fremde Revier ein, um es zu erkunden.  
  
Doch auch Harrys Zunge blieb nicht untätig. Nach einiger Zeit entfachte ein regelrechter Kampf, bei dem es weder einen Verlierer noch Gewinner geben würde.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, mussten sie jedoch den Kuss beenden. Zum einen, da sie zur menschlichen Rasse gehören und nicht an Sauerstoffmangel krepieren wollten. Zum andern jedoch auch, da Schritte durch den Flur hallten.  
  
"Komm, oder willst du das sie uns entdecken?" flüstert Harry.  
  
Ehe Draco antworten konnte, wurde er auch schon von Harry mitgeschliffen.  
  
Harry zog ihn geradewegs in den nächsten Raum, der nicht verschlossen war. Ein alter Klassenraum, der zur Abstellkammer umfunktioniert wurde.  
  
(!!!Wer oben die Warnung nicht gelesen hat: Ab hier sollten sich die Leute verabschieden, die etwas gegen Lemon haben. Euch noch einen schönen Tag und den anderen noch viel Spaß!!! Man kann das ganze nämlich auch ohne den eingegrenzten Teil lesen.)  
  
So leise wie möglich schloss er die Tür. Sie blieben still und warteten noch einige Augenblicke. Als die Schritte an der Tür vorbei waren, drehte sich Harry mit einem "Das war knapp" zu Draco um, der auf einem der Tische saß.  
  
Harry musterte Draco noch einen Moment und ging dann auf ihn zu.  
  
"Seh ich so toll aus, dass du deinen Blick nicht von mir lassen kannst?"  
  
Harry stand nun direkt vor Draco. Er drückte Dracos Knie soweit auseinander, dass er sich dazwischen stellen konnte und küsste den Slytherin leidenschaftlich.  
  
Als sie ein weiteres mal an Sauerstoffmangel litten und daher den Kuss unterbrechen mussten fragte Draco noch leicht ausser Atem "Brauchst du das Kleid noch?"  
  
Als Harry daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte, um dies zu verneinen, riss Draco an den dünnen Spagettiträgern, woraufhin das Kleid an dem schlanken Körper hinunterglitt.  
  
Harry wollte jedoch nicht einsehen, dass nur er halbnackt im Raum stehen sollte. Also zog er Draco Kurzhand das Kleid über den Kopf. Anschließend strich er über die blasse Haut am Oberkörper.  
  
Draco küsste Harry noch einmal kurz auf den Mund. Daraufhin verteilte er kleine Küsse auf dem weg über das Kinn bis zum Hals, wo er sich an einer Stelle festsog, bis sich diese rot verfärbte.  
  
Die Hände von Harry streichelten weiter über die ebene Brust von Draco. Er versuchte den Slytherin zu reizen, was ihm auch gelang.  
  
Die Lippen des Blonden wanderten den Weg zurück, den sie vor einigen Sekunden noch abwärts gewandert sind, bis sie wieder auf denen des anderen lagen.  
  
Langsam rutschte Draco vom Tisch. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, als sich die Wölbungen, die nur durch wenig Stoff voneinander getrennt sind, streiften.  
  
Draco drehte die Beiden so, das jetzt der Gryffindor an den Tisch lehnte. Als dieser auf den Tisch rutschte, zog Draco ihm Kurzhand noch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus.  
  
Als der Slytherin ein weiteres mal die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen suchte, schloss dieser seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Gegenübers, was diesen dazu veranlasste, sich näher an Harry zu drücken. Sie verweilten noch einen Moment so, bis sich Draco aus den Beinen des anderen befreit.  
  
Er deutete Harry an, ein Stück nach hinten zu rutschen und kletterte anschließend zu ihm auf den Tisch.  
  
Beim Küssen drückte Draco den Gryffindor immer weiter zurück, bis dieser unter ihm lag. Mit einer Hand stütze er sich ab, während die andere über den Oberkörper immer tiefer wanderte, eine gewisse Region ausließ und an der Oberschenkelinnenseite einige male auf und ab fuhr.  
  
Harry bewegte seinen Unterkörper gegen Draco, wollte auf sein 'Problem' aufmerksam machen, was der andere so geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Als eisgraue Augen auf grüne trafen, fragte der Blonde schlicht "Was?"  
  
"Bitte" brachte der Gryffindor nur wimmernd hervor, als eine Hand wie zufällig über seine Erregung strich.  
  
"Ach das..."  
  
Sein Blick schweift kurz durch den Raum. 'Irgendwo muss doch...' und sein Blick blieb an einem Regal hängen. 'Das muss doch theoretisch funktionieren.'  
  
Er entfernte sich kurz von Harry, um zu dem besagten Regal zu gehen. Aus diesem nahm er eine der kleinen Plastikflaschen mit gelblichem Inhalt.  
  
Als er wieder bei Harry war, öffnete er die Flasche und gab etwas von dem Inhalt auf seinen rechten Zeigefinger, ehe er mit diesem in Harry eindrang.  
  
Harry drückte sich gegen diesen Fremdling und stöhnte auf, als er sich langsam in ihm bewegte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, gesellte sich noch ein zweiter Finger zu dem ersten.  
  
Vorsichtshalber nahm Draco noch einen dritten Finger hinzu (ein Rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber) um Harry zu dehnen, bevor er alle drei wieder aus dem Körper des Gryffindor.  
  
Als Harry die leere in sich spürte, stöhnte er gequält auf.  
  
Draco entledigte sich noch schnell von dem letzten störenden Stück Stoff, ehe er zu Harry zurückkehrt.  
  
Er legte sich zwischen die gespreizten Beine. Als er langsam in Harry eindrang, drückte dieser sich ihm entgegen.  
  
Als er ganz in ihm eingedrungen war, wartete er noch einen Moment, dass Harry sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, ehe er sich fast ganz aus ihm herauszog, nur um mit einem etwas festeren Stoß den Körper unter sich wieder auszufüllen.  
  
Nachdem Draco noch einige male in einem fast regelmäßigen Tempo in den Gryffindor einstieß, wurde er etwas schneller.  
  
Plötzlich stöhnte Harry laut auf. Draco hatte in ihm einen Punkt getroffen, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.  
  
"Oh Draco, komm schon! Schneller, härter... Oh Draco, das ist so gut...Bitte!" Harry wand sich unter Dracos Körper.  
  
"Ich mag es wenn du bettelst!" Draco verlangsamte den Rhythmus absichtlich.  
  
Harry liefen Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen. "Oh, bitte Draco, mach schon."  
  
"Warum sollte ich?" Draco genoss das Spiel.  
  
Harry konnte nur noch wimmern. Er wollte nur noch erlöst werden.  
  
"Bitte Draco..." weitere Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des Jungen. Er wollte nur noch erlöst werden.  
  
"Wenn du so nett darum bittest." Langsam nahm Draco wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu. Harry konnte von Glück reden, das Draco es selber kaum noch aushielt.  
  
Draco küsste Harry fordernd, während eine seiner Hände über Harrys Bauch zu dessen Erregung strich. Sie legte sich um diese und begann das Glied im gleichen Tempo zu streicheln, wie er in den jüngeren stieß.  
  
Harry fing an lauter zu stöhnen. Als er schließlich kam, konnte er auch einen kleinen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Als Harry kam, und sich die Enge in der Draco sich befand noch mehr zusammenzog, brachte Draco noch zwei weitere stöße zustande, ehe er sich in den Körper des Gryffindor ergoss.  
  
(!!!Lemon Ende. AB hier können alle weiterlesen!!!)  
  
Erschöpft brach er auf dem Jungen zusammen und suchte einweiteres mal nach den Lippen des anderen.  
  
Leicht außer Atem fragte Harry: "Was war das eigentlich, was du als Gleitcreme benutzt hast?"  
  
Draco wollte schon antworten, als er ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Kommen sie bitte mit wenn sie hier fertig sind." Ertönt die kalte, emotionslose Stimme von Snape in dem Raum...  
  
tbc  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Tja, dass war's dann mal wieder.  
  
Wir wünschen euch ein frohes neues Jahr.  
  
Bitte vergesst unsere Reviews nicht.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey und Schuschu-chan 


End file.
